narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Komodo Dragons
Komodo dragons, more locally known as Komodos or Komodo Monitors, are one of the signature summons of Kumogakure. They reside in the Taikyo Canyon, a deep valley within the mountains of the Land of Lightning. Komodos can also be summoned by various shinobi throughout the world, though the larger ones are usually under the service of Kumo shinobi. They are currently in the service of Otoshi Nagare, Daigaru Meitochi and Kantaro Matsunaga. Aside the Land of Lightning, they also reside in the Land of Cascades. Overview Komodo dragons are the world's largest legged lizards, standing at an averge length of seven to ten feet. The larger komodos used for summoning are much larger, standing at five or fix feet at the shoulders at up to thirty-two feet in length. Komodo dragons can speak to their summoners in human language as well as communicating to each other and their summons in their own hissing language. Personality-wise, Komodos are a proud and noble species, expressing great desire for worthy battles. Komodos dislike being used for manual labor or other tasks they find 'unsuitable' for a fighting species. However, if the bond with their summoners are great, some komodo dragons are extremely loyal and protective of their summoning partners. Komodos have a plethora of abilities that make them high-quality summons. One of their abilities is the capability to detect scent, body heat, and chakra with their long forked tongues. Despite their poor sense of hearing, the komodos' earholes are highly sensitive, enabling them to sense sudden vibrations in the air from up to five hundred feet away. Komodos are slow moving creatures in nature, preferring to stay in one place or move very lethargically. However, they can reach incredible speeds in sprints. Their skin is highly durable, plated with overlapping scales embedded with chakra. Their skin gives them incredible defenses against taijutsu and weapons. Komodos have sharp claws that enable them to burrow deeply and tear into bark, stone, and flesh. However, this is more useful for burrowing dens in the wild and during intense battle. Their true weapons lie in their tails and bite. Komodo dragons have long, thick, musclar tails which they can swing at incredible speeds. Being struck by a komodo's tail can deal immense impact damage or can cleave objects in two with the end. However, their salvia is much more dangerous. A bite from a komodo dragon is not very strong, dealing pressure of only up to 500 pounds per square inch. However, their salvia is highly toxic, resulting from a mixture of natural venom and highly volatile bacteria. A bite from a komodo can lead to death within hours, but the toxicity can increase with chakra. The komodo can also slam into their opponents during their dashes, dealing severe concussive damage. Komodos are capable of nature transformation, and can have affinities for Fire Release, Earth Release, or Water Release techniques. Most komodos can only one element, with two or three elements being rarities. Daigaru's summoning komodo, Higeshi, can use Fire Release and Earth Release while Kantaro's summoning, Toshikawa, can use Fire Release and Water Release. Komodo dragons are also capable of utilizing the power of Sage Mode, though who knows it and how it's done is still unknown. Summoners *Contract::Kantaro Matsunaga *Contract::Daigaru Meitochi *Contract::Otoshi Nagare